Carta a Theon Greyjoy
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Para Theon Greyjoy, com ternura, Lady Sansa.


**Nome:** Carta a Theon Greyjoy

**Ship:** Sansa Stark e Theon Greyjoy

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Romance

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor George R. R. Martin.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic contém spoilers até Dança dos Dragões

* * *

**Carta a Theon Greyjoy**

Theon,

Se você estiver lendo esta carta, saiba que não pensei muito se deveria escrevê-la, mas me senti insegura quando a fiz. Não sou uma garota com sorte, por isso precisei escolher cuidadosamente a noite em que iria colocar estas palavras em um pergaminho, pois a qualquer momento guardas poderiam entrar aqui e retirar a carta das minhas mãos sem que eu tivesse a chance de mandá-la.

Por mais que eu tenha sido coroada Rainha do Norte e de Winterfell, ainda sinto que estou em uma prisão. As paredes de pedra do castelo que um dia eu chamei de lar me passam a mesma sensação que outrora senti quando estava na Fortaleza Vermelha, bem como no Ninho da Águia.

Entenda, Theon, eu ainda sou vítima da política de Westeros. As pessoas me veem apenas como um meio de retomar o Norte que antes estava no poder do bastardo Ramsay. Elas não percebem que a garota que eles colocaram em um trono não tem os mesmos sonhos e as mesmas vontades. A garota não quer comandar terras, dar sempre a palavra final. Ela não quer tampouco vestidos novos e bolinhos de limão, como sempre quisera desde que nasceu.

A garota sentada no trono de Winterfell neste momento quer apenas ser feliz.

Em meio à guerra, vi a cabeça do meu pai sendo arrancada do seu corpo sem nenhuma compaixão, e ainda precisei vê-la fincada em uma lança. Eu precisei dizer em voz alta que meu pai era um traidor. Ned Stark, o homem mais justo que já conheci, sendo rotulado de traidor. Os olhares de pena e nojo que as pessoas me lançavam eram quase insuportáveis. Mas eu aprendi a conviver com tais olhares. Hoje me pergunto qual foi meu real motivo para conviver com aquilo tudo. Minha real força. Minha real crença.

Já não bastasse perder meu pai, ainda precisei perder minha mãe e meu querido irmão, Robb. Sei como que você o amou também, e sei que você compartilha da mesma dor que eu. Eu não faço ideia de onde está Bran, Rickon e Arya. Jon não dá notícias há tempos. Então posso dizer que possuo um título nobre e o Norte, mas não possuo uma das coisas que descobri mais almejar, e daria tudo para ter de volta. Minha família.

Em meio a tudo isso, você apareceu como um convite. Um bálsamo. Saí do castelo para fugir de todo o terror que estava vivendo. De todas as pessoas que indiretamente pediam para eu dar ordens. De todo o povo do Norte que depositava toda a sua esperança em mim. É muita responsabilidade. Acho que não estou preparada para isso.

Eu não sabia que você estava em Winterfell, Theon. Eu achava que você era apenas um serviçal lavando os dejetos dos cavalos. Eu não reconheci o garoto que cresceu ao meu lado e que um dia Robb chamou de irmão, eu vi apenas um homem encurvado e imundo, um homem que parecia se esconder de todos ao seu redor. Esconder-se até mesmo do vento que nos rodeada.

Foram seus olhos, Theon. Aqueles olhos claros que antes possuíam um brilho malicioso, mas que agora pareciam mortos igual ao dono deles. Eu o reconheci no momento em que você desviou os olhos claros de mim, como se tentasse se esconder de alguém que iria apontar para você e te julgar.

Quem sou eu para julgar alguém? Fui noiva de Joffrey e casei com um Lannister. Vivi entre as pessoas que mataram o real Rei do Norte e concordei com as insanidades que eles infligiam por Westeros a fim de sobreviver. Como poderia julgar você?

Não era tola e obtusa o suficiente para não saber a sua tentativa malsucedida de tomar Winterfell para si. Depois de tantos anos convivendo com cavaleiros da Guarda Real, reis e príncipes, sei que por mais que um homem seja justo, forte e poderoso, se ele se inclinar e se entregar à cobiça, invariavelmente será derrotado. Já vi homens sendo decapitados por roubarem estrelas de cobre, quem dirá um castelo? Você foi derrotado por sua cobiça, Theon, mas se há algo que aprendi nesses dias infernais que vivi sob a vista dos Lannisters, é que tomar as decisões erradas e se arrepender logo depois é algo tão humano quanto um beijo de amor verdadeiro.

E você é humano, Theon. Percebi isso no momento em que te olhei naquele celeiro imundo e você se curvou, tentando ocultar seu rosto para não ser reconhecido. Percebi isso no momento em que chamei o seu nome e seus olhos opacos foram preenchidos pelo brilho incomum e certo de lágrimas repreendidas.

Uma pessoa que chora de forma tão sincera ainda tem coração.

E eu aceitei o seu perdão de bom grado, ansiando por alguém ao meu lado que me lembrasse da minha antiga vida, a época em que fora totalmente feliz em Winterfell.

Mas tudo estava mudado. Eu não era mais a garota tola que acreditava em beijo de amor verdadeiro e em um cavaleiro galante, e você tampouco era aquele rapaz que ansiava por ser reconhecido e que amava todos do Norte de uma forma única. Éramos vítimas da guerra, e estávamos com feridas semelhantes, mesmo que lutássemos por causas diferentes.

Eu ultrapassei todos os meus limites e contrariei todos do meu conselho para colocá-lo novamente dentro de Winterfell, com roupas suficientes para o frio e um bom prato quente de comida. Pela primeira vez eu rezei e agradeci o poder que eu tinha.

O tempo foi passando e a ferida de não ter ninguém amado por perto começou a se fechar, contrariando todas as minhas crenças e me dizendo que independente da dor que sentimos, ela um dia passa a ser suportável. Você foi uma das poucas pessoas que me ajudou nesse processo, e esse mérito eu nunca tiraria de você.

Veja bem, Theon, eu não me importo que seu corpo seja coberto de cicatrizes. Eu não me importo que seu sorriso não seja perfeito e que você cheire levemente a sangue e sujeira, por mais banhos que tome. Conheci loiros de olhos azuis, homens pomposos que possuíam características muito mais temíveis que a falta de dedos nas mãos. Eu não me importo com nada disso.

E não me importei quando fui ao seu encontro naquele quarto escuro e minúsculo perto do celeiro. Aquele lugar que você chamava de quarto. Não me importei nem um pouco quando retirei meu vestido na sua frente, me revelando pela primeira vez de forma nua diante de olhos masculinos. Importei-me ainda menos quando, mesmo que de forma tímida e medrosa, seus olhos foram percorridos por algo que já vi várias vezes em um homem. Olhos de desejo e luxúria. E foi o desejo mais sincero que já vi em olhos masculinos.

Então me entreguei de bom grado, tocando os seus lábios rachados e machucados com os meus, sempre doces e ternos. Entreguei-me para alguém que eu sabia que nunca iria me esquecer, alguém que me conheceu pelo que eu realmente fora, e não pelo que a guerra havia me transformado.

Captar o tremor no seu corpo foi a sensação mais gostosa que já percorreu o meu. Um tremor de expectativa e desejo. Mas um tremor também de medo. Medo de não ser a pessoa certa e não merecer o que estava tendo. A virgindade e a pureza da Rainha do Norte.

O que fizeram com você, Theon, para um rapaz tão confiante se tornar um covarde até mesmo quando se tinha uma mulher entre os braços? Machucaram você a ponto de você duvidar de quem era? A ponto de esquecer quem merecia do mesmo jeito que outrora esqueceu seu nome?

Você me deitou quase com desconfiança entre a palha do que você chamava de cama. Olhou-me atentamente e desviou os olhos logo que retirou a roupa, como se tivesse vergonha do próprio corpo. Theon, passei anos vendo coisas inimagináveis e horríveis, e posso dizer com convicção que o seu corpo foi uma das coisas mais belas que havia posto os olhos durante aqueles anos. Porque apesar de ser deformado e aleijado, tinha vida. Uma vida sincera, algo que eu não via há tempos em alguém.

Quem sou eu para julgar o seu corpo? Os meus machucados não eram físicos. Os meus machucados eram internos, o que piorava toda a situação.

E foi com isso em mente que puxei gentilmente o seu rosto ao meu, beijando-o pela segunda vez naquela noite. Você relutou por alguns segundos, mas como sempre acontecia com homens, seu desejo venceu. E pela primeira vez eu não me importei com o desejo primário de um homem sobre mim. Eu abri minhas pernas de bom grado para que você me preenchesse. Eu senti a dor mais deliciosa do mundo quando você rompeu a barreira que dividia uma Sansa donzela de uma Sansa mulher.

E depois de tantos anos, me senti viva. Viva com cada toque tímido e depois ousado seu. Viva quando seus lábios correram livremente pela minha pele, sua voz rouca gemendo meu nome e dizendo coisas inimagináveis até para mim. Você estava me agradecendo? Eu não sabia o real motivo da gratidão, mas saiba que não me entreguei a você por qualquer motivo egoísta. Entreguei-me a você por perceber um único resquício de humanidade em meio àquela guerra interminável. Entreguei-me a você porque, de certa forma, aprendi a te amar depois de tanto tempo de convivência.

E me deleitei quando sua língua áspera correu pelo meu colo, tomando meus seios com a boca, sugando-os avidamente como se nunca tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo novamente. E tivemos tais oportunidades. E todas as noites em que me encontrava nua embaixo do seu corpo, as respirações ofegantes enquanto você me possuía, sentia-me uma verdadeira loba. Entende, Theon? Você fez praticamente um milagre, você me devolveu minha fé, minha crença em mim mesma, minha ânsia pela vida. Pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo me senti amada. E me senti amando.

Quando você se derramou dentro de mim, eu não me preocupei com a sua semente. Eu carregaria um filho seu de bom grado dentro da minha barriga, e me sentiria muito satisfeita caso ele nascesse com seus olhos. Não aqueles olhos opacos e medrosos que vi naquele celeiro, mas os olhos em fogo que via quando você me tomava. Os olhos que via quando você se aproximava de mim depois das nossas noites juntos e sussurrava no meu ouvido "eu te amo".

Eu faria de tudo por você, Theon. Eu mudaria até mesmo as leis do Norte para tirar o peso de suas ações, para tirar a sua condenação. Mas parece que nem mesmo a Rainha do Norte tem esse poder.

Então quando você foi tirado de mim novamente, eu senti como se você tivesse levado um pedaço do meu coração junto. Quando você foi tirado de mim, eu me senti novamente um passarinho dentro de uma gaiola, alguém que não tinha mais motivos para viver. Como poderia lutar por um mundo melhor se ninguém que eu amava ainda habitava nele?

Foi aí que eu senti. Começou com pequenos enjoos e tonteiras, mas depois confirmei o que eu temia e ansiava ao mesmo tempo. A sua semente foi mais corajosa que você, e pelo visto decidiu por si própria que sua vida merecia uma continuação. Eu estou grávida, Theon. E o filho é seu. Descobri-me novamente forte para lutar por alguém que amo. Terei esse filho e me vingarei de todos que um dia me fizeram mal. É uma promessa.

Então, mesmo que eu saiba que a notícia do meu casamento já tenha chegado aos seus ouvidos, preciso esclarecer que estou casando para que a minha gravidez não seja vista como uma afronta, e para que eu não seja novamente rotulada de traidora. Aceite esta carta de Varys como uma carta de despedida. E não olhe feio para meu novo amigo. Você pode confiar em aranhas. Um dia, quem sabe em outra vida, você vai descobrir que aranhas são menos traiçoeiras que leões, cães e lulas.

Fique sabendo também que estou casando pelo dever, e não por amor.

Porque amar, Theon, eu amei apenas você. E nunca vou amar outro homem. Eu nunca vou achar alguém como você. Pois você conseguiu o impossível. Você saciou o meu único desejo. Um desejo que ninguém descobrira e que eu julguei que ninguém seria capaz. Um desejo que eu citei no começo desta carta.

Você fez com que eu me sentisse feliz novamente.

E por isso serei eternamente grata.

Parta desse mundo sabendo que seu filho crescerá forte, e que eu sempre serei sua. Eternamente.

Amo você.

Com ternura,

Sua Lady Sansa.

* * *

_Theon Greyjoy morreu dois dias depois de receber aquela carta. Ao ser decapitado, um sorriso percorreu o seu rosto, deixando a cena ao mesmo tempo estranha e grotesca._

_Lady Sansa deu a luz sete meses depois. Sempre contou a verdade para seu filho. Apenas para ele. Hoje comanda o Norte e cria o seu filho para que ele vingue todas as pessoas que nunca chegara a conhecer por causa da guerra._

_ Inclusive seu verdadeiro pai._


End file.
